


Shenanigans Encouraged

by orphan_account



Series: V3 Chat Fic Family [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 20Enby, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Boarding School, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breakage, Gay Panic, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I hate my writing but I continue to torture myself, K1-B0 spelled Kiibo, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read Yet, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma spelled Ouma, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Rare Pairings, THIS IS THE THIRD BOOK, The Author Regrets Everything, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trauma, at least, compelling story archs, eat your heart out kodaka, humor hopefully, i try to be compelling, other casts not mentioned, please go read the others, plot holes will be explained via timekibe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ABANDONEDThe V3 cast and the rest of the disaster students at Hope's Peak Academy are back for another riveting adventure. Three books in, and the biggest question is of course: how long can they last before murdering each other?Not long, apparently.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Original Character/Original Character, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Tojo Kirumi/Kamukura Izuru
Series: V3 Chat Fic Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232810
Comments: 149
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[DISCONTINUED.] No CisHets Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567283) by [ikmkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmkr/pseuds/ikmkr). 

> Hey folks, welcome to the shit show. Once again, I cannot be stopped. If you're new, READ THE OTHER BOOKS FIRST.
> 
> Some day I will have a synopis,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here, It's the new year, and now it is time for f e a r

  
Shenigans Encouraged  
9:39 am

Akamatsu Kaede has added Saihara Shuichi and 15 others to the chat

Kamukura Izuru: I do not like the name of this. 

Tojo Kirumi: Shenanigans are absolutely NOT encouraged.

Ouma Kokichi: Guys!!!!!

Harukawa Maki: Yes, Ouma?

Ouma Kokichi: I thought you left Maki?

Harukawa Maki: I'm about too. 

Momota Kaito: Good luck! I'll miss you!

Harukawa Maki: You too, Kaito. Love you guys!

Ouma Kokichi: Love you too!

Momota Kaito: 💜💜

Tojo Kirumi: See you soon, love you.

Harukawa Maki: ❤

Harukawa Maki is offline

Ouma Kokichi: I hope she comes back soon

Momota Kaito: Me too

Tojo Kirumi: What were you going to say, Ouma?

Ouma Kokichi: It's nickname time!

Akamatsu Kaede: OOOOOOOH!

Momota Kaito: :D

Shirogane Tsumugi: Can mine be MermaidQueen?

Akamatsu Kaede: Sure? Why MermaidQueen?

Shirogane Tsumugi: It's an inside joke, you wouldn't get it.

Yonaga Angie: She had red hair for a couple years and she looked like Disney's Ariel. 

Shirogane Tsumugi: Yeah, haha.

Akamatsu Kaede: You should die your hair again!!!

Shirogane Tsumugi: Maybe!

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Shirogane Tsumugi's nickname to MermaidQueen

MermaidQueen: Thanks!

Yonaga Angie: I wanna be OrangeZest

Yonaga Angie: Because I truly will never live that moment down

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Yonaga Angie's nickname to OrangeZest

  
OrangeZest: I wish there was an orange heart emoji :(

Iruma Miu: I'll make one for you!

OrangeZest: Thank you :D

Iruma Miu: No problem!

Ouma Kokichi: Shu, Kiibs, Taro and I are gonna be pokemon!

Amami Rantarou: I CALL CHARIZARD

K1-B0 Ibadashi: I want Squirtle

Saihara Shuichi: I guess I'll take Bulbasaur

Ouma Kokichi: And I'll be Pikachu!

Akamatsu Kaede: Alright then?

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Ouma Kokichi's name to Pikachu

Akamatsu Kaede has changed K1-B0 Ibadashi's name to Squirtle

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Saihara Shuichi's nane to Bulbasaur

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Amami Rantaro's name to Charizard

Akamatsu Kaede: I'm gonna change the parent trio's real quick

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Kamukura Izuru's name to Zather

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Tojo Kirumi's nickname to Mom

Akamatsu Kaede has changed Shinguji Korekiyo's nickname to PapaSmurf

Iruma Miu: OWNSLSIEONXLD

Hoshi Ryoma: You're fucked, kid.

Akamatsu Kaede has changes her nickname to Troublemaker

Troublemaker: 2020 is the year I stop giving a shit.

Iruma Miu: HELL YEAH!

Troublemaker has changed Iruma Miu's nickname to AuntChaos

AuntChaos: >:3

Hoshi Ryoma: Damn it.

Mom has changed Hoshi Ryoma's nickname to LongCat

Mom has changed Gokuhara Gonta's nickname to Teddy Bear

LongCat: Tall boy rights

Teddy Bear: "I have to wear size 13 nikes. Mens shoes! You can't understand my pain!"

Charizard: Shut up about that show I swear!

Pikachu: it would have been cool of the plot wasnt so SHITTY

Squirtle: It's so weird,,, Americans are weird.

Momota Kaito: I want to be Johnny Bravo

Troublemaker: Absolutely fucking not.

Momota Kaito: Fine, Buzz Lightyear?

AuntChaos: Acceptable

Troublemaker has changed Momota Kaito's nickname to Buzz Lightyear

Buzz Lightyear: HELL YEAH!

Yumeno Himiko: I wanna be ChibiUsa!

Chabishira Tenko: I,,,, embrace it.

Yumeno Himiko: If I'm gonna be short I might as well make the most of it.

Troublemaker has changed Yumeno Himiko's name to ChibiUsa

ChibiUsa: I wanna put in pigtails.

Chabishira Tenko: 1, D O I T. 2, can I just be Tenko?

Troublemaker has changed Chabishira Tenko's nickname to Tenko 

Pikachu: Should have named her Ben Ten lmao

Troublemaker: !!!!

Tenko: Don't you fucking dare

Troublemaker has changed Tenko's nickname to Ben Ten

Ben Ten: YOU ARE NOT SAFE

Ben Ten: I resent this so much

OrangeZest: A wild angry goose has appeared.

Ben Ten: I AM NOT A GOOSE

MermaidQueen: THAT WAS NOT A JOKE THE GOOSE IS IN THE COMMON ROOM THIS IS NOT A DRILL 

Charizard: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

Squirtle: WHY ARE YOU ALL TEXTING?!?!?!? RUN!

  
Troublemaker: OH SHIT

Troublemaker is offline

AuntChaos: IT GOT KAEDE!

Buzz Lightyear: IF I DIE TELL MAKI I LOVE HER

Buzz Lightyear is offline

ChibiUsa: NO YOU FOOL. LEAVE HER!

Zather: Not dealing with this shit. 

Mom: You're not gonna help with the goose?

Zather: Leave the demons to their demon.

Zather: Let's have tea.

Mom:...Sure.

Mom and 1 other is offline

The Chaos Family  
1:26 pm

Papa Smurf: You all are fucking dead.

Longcat: OH SHIT.

Teddy Bear: Gonta sort of thinks they deserve it. 

Longcat: They do, honestly. 

Papa Smurf: Who changed my name?

Buzz Lightyear: Kaede.

Longcat: Cold blooded.

Buzz Lightyear: SHE DRANK MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE MILK.

Bulbasaur: She did not!!!

Longcat: tsk tsk tsk

Papa Smurf: Into the vents I go.

Papa Smurf is offline

Longcat: RIP Kaede.

Longcat is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> Shenanigans Encouraged  
Rantarou| Charizard  
Miu| AuntChaos  
Kiibo| Squirtle  
Himiko| ChibiUsa  
Tenko| Ben Ten  
Gonta| Teddy Bear  
Kirumi| Mom  
Korekiyo| PapaSmurf  
Hoshi| LongCat  
Shuichi| Bulbasaur  
Tsumugi| MermaidQueen  
Maki| Harukawa Maki  
Kaede| Troublemaker  
Kaito| Buzz Lightyear  
Angie| OrangeZest  
Kokichi| Pikachu  
Izuru| Zather


	2. Burritos and Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im suprised you guys put up with my shit, honestly XD
> 
> This chapter is a mess, much like my notes for this section.
> 
> Seriously, guys, I have no fucking coherent plot as of yet. It's fucking vignettes tiwd together with colored string.

Shenanigans Encouraged  
1:53 am

Charizard: I'm an insomniac~

Bulbasaur: We are aware.

Charizard: Hey wait, why are you awake? Where's my other insomniac?

Teddy Bear: Actually asleep for once. Please don't wake him up.

Teddy Bear: Also, go to be Saihara. Your work can wait.

Charizard: Seconded. I have a medical condition, you have workaholic tendencies. I WILL get Ouma. 

Teddy Bear: Gonta is going back to bed.

Charizard: Shu, go back to bed.

Bulbasaur: Fine, this can wait.

Charizard: Wait

Charizard: Were you up because of a nightmare?

Bulbasaur: Yeah, but I'm fine, don't worry. 

Charizard: I'm coming to see you.

Charizard is offline

Bulbasaur:

Bulbasaur: d o r k

Bulbasaur is offline

Shenanigans Encouraged  
9:22 am

Mom: Okay, so, where's Kaede?

ChibiUsa: She has a doctor's appointment.

Mom: Is something wrong?

AuntChaos: Nah, she has one every couple of months. It's just a check-up. I think she's going to the pharmacy.

Mom: Is the cough back?

ChibiUs: Oh god, not the cough.

AuntChaos: Nah, she's just getting her pills.

Mom: Oh, I didn't realize it was time for her refill. I would've given her a ride.

AuntChaos: She'll be fine. She grabbed a ride off-campus with Kaito.

Mom: Why is Kaito gone?

AuntChaos: He's all sad cause Maki's gone, so I told him to take the day off and go do something.

Mom: I do wonder what Maki's doing exactly.

OrangeZest: Better we don't know. I like having an appetite.

Pikachu: Where is Kaede?

Charizard: Scroll up

ChibiUsa: She's getting her titty skittles, Ouma.

Ben Ten: Please for the love of god don't call them that.

ChibiUsa: Kaede calls them that.

AuntChaos: Kaede got it from Amami, who's a terrible role model.

Charizard: Hey!

Pikachu: It's true :p

Charizard: I'm confiscating your rights.

Pikachu: OwO really?

Charizard: Cursed

PapaSmurf: Ouma, are you a furry?

Pikachu: LJaosnspskurnd

OrangeZest: IC ANT BREATEH

OrangeZest is offline

MermaidQueen: Angie just dropped a paint bucket down the stairs.

Zather: I know. She doused Hajime.

Zather: Wildy entertaining by the way.

Mom: Please, free me from this hell.

PapaSmurf: OwO is furry speak is it not?

AuntChaos: Dad, please, and I cannot stress this enough, shut the fuck up.

Charizard: KOKICHI IS A FIWMSLAKL

Charizard: Kichi's hot as hell :3

Charizard is offline

Pikachu: Awww, Taro! Thanks :p

MermaidQueen: Taro? Kokichi? 

MermaidQueen: 👀

Ben Ten: Answer me this, dumbass. Why the nicknames all of a sudden?

Pikachu; BRB, gotta finish this paper.

Pikachu is offline

Zather: Fucking bullshit.

Mom: EVERYONE. GO TO FUCKING CLASS.

ChibiUsa: OOOOOH, MOMMY CURSED.

Mom has muted the chat for 6 hours. Reason: PAY ATTENTION.

PANGAYACE Alliance  
1:24 pm

ChaoticPanflute: Guys. Guys. GUYS.

Izuru: Yes, Kiibo?

ChaoticPanflute: THE FOURTH YEARS GRADUATE IN 1 1/2 MONTHS

CursedMan:

CursedMan: F u c k

DiscontentedMom: ...Izuru, you're going off to college.

Izuru: I mean, technically I don't have to for another 2 years. I'm a fourth-year only because Hajime is, not because I'm qualified to be one.

DiscontentedMom: How old even are you?

Izuru: Linear time fucked up with me. I'm like 16 physically but I should be 18 like Hajime at this point. 

ConcernedFather: Fuck. The first-years this year are gonne be tiny as hell.

ChaoticPanflut: WE GRADUATE IN TWO YEARS AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING WITH MY LIFE

Star: Haha, moooooood.

Izuru: How the hell does he keep getting in here.

Star: You can't escape me :3

DiscontentedMom: WHAT WAS THAT

TiredAvocado: IT WAS NOT MY FAULT.

CursedMan: Kaede came back and promptly got beaned by the burrito canon.

TiredAvocado: And then the microwave exploded.

DiscontentedMom: Y'know what?

DiscontentedMom: Figure this ahit out yourselves.

DiscontentedMom is offline

CursedMan: I'm going back to sleep.

CursedMan is offline

Izuru: Heathens. All of you.

Izuru is offline

Disappointed: I am. 

ChaoticPanflute: I...feel that in my bones.

Star: You don't have bones, Kiibo!

ChaoticPanflute: Yes I do?

Star: Not for long :)

Star is offline

ChaoticPanflute: Hey, what the fuck does that mean?

ChaoticPanflute: @Star ????

ChaoticPanflute: F u c k

ChaoticPanflute is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plwnty of H2O, eat well, stay safe, take your meds, and have a great day!
> 
> Shenanigans Encouraged  
Rantarou| Charizard  
Miu| AuntChaos  
Kiibo| Squirtle  
Himiko| ChibiUsa  
Tenko| Ben Ten  
Gonta| Teddy Bear  
Kirumi| Mom  
Korekiyo| PapaSmurf  
Hoshi| LongCat  
Shuichi| Bulbasaur  
Tsumugi| MermaidQueen  
Maki| Harukawa Maki  
Kaede| Troublemaker  
Kaito| Buzz Lightyear  
Angie| OrangeZest  
Kokichi| Pikachu  
Izuru| Zather
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
Disappointed| Tsmugi   
CursedMan| Hoshi   
DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
Izuru| Izuru


	3. Chapter 3: Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead i swear, I just lost my motivation for a bit, then I started a new WIP and suddenly I can write again?!?! Like, damn.

Shenanigans Encouraged  
3:34 am

AuntChaos: Anyone up?

Charizard: Resident insomniac checking in. My body won't stop v i b r a t i n g.

AuntChaos: Go see a doctor????

Charizard: No, I'll be fine, I'm just caffienated as hell.

AuntChaos: This is why you don't sleep, Amami.

Charizard: Lmao, nah, there's more too it then that.

AuntChaos: What's wrong?

Charizard: Emotions suck. Wish I could disregard them like other people do.

AuntChaos: That's a fat ass mood. 

AuntChaos: Anyway, go to bed.

Charizard; :(

AuntChaos; GOOOOONTAAAAA

Charizard: SHIT NO WAIT

Charizard is offline

AuntChaos: Dumbass, he's asleep XD

AuntChaos is offline

Shenanigans Encouraged  
9:22 am

Buzz Lightyear: SCHOOL ENDS IN T-MINUS 3 WEEKS

Chibi Usa; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AuntChaos: I DON'T LIKE THIS

Squirtle: Will Maki be back by then?

OrangeZest: Hopefully :(

LongCat: I think we should do something for the students graduating.

Bulbasaur: Has anyone heard from Maki?

Mom: Good idea, Hoshi.

Zather: I think the others will like that.

Charizard: OH! Can I help plan?

LongCat: Of course.

Teddy Bear: I can't wait to meet the new freshman!

Ben Ten: I haven't heard from Maki.

OrangeZest: Me neither.

Buzz Lightyear; I'm sure she's fine.

Zather: This is quite hectic.

Zather: Is that a first year runnibg across campus with a goose, or one of ours?

Mom: That would be Himari.

Mom: That girl,,, poor Reo.

ChibiUsa: GUYS GUYS GUYS MUGI HAS A FUCKING SHINY ROCK

MermaidQueen: I bought!!! Geodes!!!

OrangeZest: Woman after my own heart.

Ben Ten: "my OWN heart" do you have other hearts Angie

OrangeZest: ...

Ben Ten: *WHOSE HEART DO YOU HAVE ANGIE*???

Mom: Dorks.

Papa Smurf: My name is cursed.

AuntChaos has changed Papa Smurf's nickname to ThiccDad

ThiccDad: MIU IRUMA.

Squirtle: XD

Pikachu: OH SHIT MIU NO

Mom: WE ARE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!

LongCa: Miu's knees are fucked.

Buzz Lightyear: Why'd she fucking do it?

Pikachu: She has one braincell and it's dedicated to being a fucking disaster.

Troublemaker: I'll go get my dumbass girlfriend,,,

Charizard; THE GOOOOOOOSE!

Bulbasaur: OH SHIT NO.

Bulbasaur: ITS BACK AND IT HAS A SHOTGUN

Pikachu: IT HAS A WHAT?!?!?!

Pikachu: FUCK!

Mom: GRAB THE GUN!

Buzz Lightyear: HOLY SHIT IT SHOT DAD

ThiccDad: FUCKING BLUEBERRY?? IN MY SHIRT?!?!? THIS IS HARD TO FUCKING WASH!!

ThiccDad: Humanity is beautiful but waterfowl suck ass.

Mom: I'm...tired.

Mom is offline

Ben Ten: It's a beautiful day at Hope's Peak Academy, and you are a horrible goose.

ChibiUsa: MAKE A GAME RIGHT NOW

Ben Ten: Spinoff of Untitled Goose Game but it's Kokichi and/or Himari

Pikachu: Why play a game when you can actually be a horrible little creacher?

MermaidQueen: Dad can't punch me irl if I play the game

Pikachu: Fair point.

Charizard: Hey, Kichi, can you explain this problem to me?

Pikachu: Mmkay!

Squirtle: Shuichi, love, where are you?

Troublemaker: He's mine now.

Bulbasaur; Send help, plz.

Buzz Lightyear: Hey guys, uh, WHAT THE FUCK IS A HALF-LIFE?!

Charizard: Aren't you, like, an astronaut?

Buzz Lightyear: That's physics not chemistry!

OrangeZest: Fuck if I know.

Teddy Bear: Guys! Phones off! Pay attention!

Mom; Muting the chat now. Please study.

LongCat: Will do.

Mom has muted the chat for 3 hours. Reason: Study like normal students please.

Shenanigans Encouraged   
1:13 pm

LongCat: WHO SHOUTED FOOD FIGHT? WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS STARTED THIS?

OrangeZest: IT WAS HIMIKO!

ChibiUsa: YOU LYING DICK, IT WAS KOKICHI!

Bulbasaur: Can confirm, he just wanted to throw carrots at Sho.

Pikachu: Traitor!

MermaidQueen: FOOD FIGHT! FOOD FIGHT! FOOD FIGHT!

Buzz Lightyear: Sora has a face full of rice XD

Mom: Fuck it. Food fight.

Mom is offline

LongCat: TOJO, NO! YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!

Zather: You could've been cool, Hoshi. But you refused to throw appleasauce at Kirigiri, so now you must pay the price.

LongCat: Not you too!!!

Teddy Bear: Ryoma! Join us! Gonta thinks its fun!

LongCat: ....

Troublemaker: ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

OrangeZest: OH FUCK YOU HIMIKO

ChibiUsa: XP TASTE MY GRAVY OF VENGEANCE!

ChibiUsa: WHERE IS HIMARI GETTING THE FUCKING PUDDING?!

Bulbasaur: FUYUHIKO'S FUCKING CHEATING.

Charizard: "EAT SHIT TOGAMI, THIS IS FOR THE GUCCHI CROCS"-Celeste

Bulbasaur: OH FUCK, PEKO GOT THE FUCKING SAUSAGE LINKS.

Ben Ten: Mikan looks so traumatized. Saionji's so mean sometimes.

Ben Ten: Oh, hello there little guy :3 I found a dog guys

Ben Ten: NOT A FRIEND NOT A FRIEND, THE GOOSE HAS LEARNED DISGUISES.

Ben Ten is offline 

LongCat: You know what?

LongCat: Fuck it. FOOD FIGHT!

LongCat is offline

TroubleMaker: THE CORRUPTION HAS BEGUN! >:3

Troublemaker is offline

Charizard: WE SHOULD GO ON A ROAD TRIP

ChibiUsa: HOLY SHIT YES!!!

Mom is online

Mom: MONOKUMA IS HERE, EVERYONE SCATTER

Everyone is offline

80's Kids  
4:50 pm

Bianca: Did everyone get detention?

Sora: Yes. Ishimaru is crying again.

Bianca: Fuck.

Sora: Fuck indeed.

Sora is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> Shenanigans Encouraged  
Rantarou| Charizard  
Miu| AuntChaos  
Kiibo| Squirtle  
Himiko| ChibiUsa  
Tenko| Ben Ten  
Gonta| Teddy Bear  
Kirumi| Mom  
Korekiyo| PapaSmurf  
Hoshi| LongCat  
Shuichi| Bulbasaur  
Tsumugi| MermaidQueen  
Maki| Harukawa Maki  
Kaede| Troublemaker  
Kaito| Buzz Lightyear  
Angie| OrangeZest  
Kokichi| Pikachu  
Izuru| Zather
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
Bean| Kaede  
Smallest| Shuichi  
Russia's| Kaito  
UWU| Miu  
Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko


	4. HIATUS

I have no excuse. I'm taking a long break from this. Sorry, hope you guys don't mind


	5. ABANDONDED

I am so, so sorry, but I'm not really in the fandom anymore so I'm definetely not gonna finish this one. I apologize to those of you who were waiting :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great life and remember: Santa Claus is the final boss of life


End file.
